There are many commercially available clasps used today, particularly in the form of plugs, lobster claws or spring ring clasps. Generally, the plug clasp has a receptacle element attached to one end of a chain and a plug element attached to the opposite end of the chain, where the plug and receptacle elements connect together to close the chain. In the case of the lobster clasp or the spring ring clasp, a chain is connected to one end of a ring that can be opened and closed to receive a ring attached to the opposite end of the chain. These clasps are difficult to use because a person has to apply constant pressure to a very small lever or button to keep the clasp open. The dexterity needed to operate these types of clasps is rather high and often requires assistance to operate. Moreover, people with arthritis have increased difficulty operating these types of clasps while those with long fingernails have difficulty and often break fingernails while trying to operate these clasps.